the horror
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Yami Marik vuelve para vengrse de Marik
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están? Este es el 2° fic que pongo de yugioh, así que disfrútenlo

PD: Los personajes de Yugioh no son míos, son de Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter1

Era una hermosa noche, Marik se preparo la pijama para dormir, iba a ir a su cama pero se topo con el cetro del milenio, el que uso para atacar a sus amigos por culpa de Yami Marik, pero decidió dejarlo porque le causo muchos problemas y iba a acostarse cuando de repente Ishizu le toco la puerta.

Marik estas hay-Le dijo Ishizu feliz

Si hermana-Le dijo Marik a Ishizu

Marik solo iba a decirte buenas noches-Lo besa en la mejilla

Ok buenas noches hermana, chau-La besa

De repente llego Yami Marik para vengarse de Marik por enviarlo al reino de las sombras, para torturarlo y hacerle la vida imposible y entro en sus sueños.

Hola hikari-Le dice con una voz siniestra

Vos que haces en mis sueños!!!-Le dijo amenazante

Vine para mi venganza por haberme destruido muajajaja-Lo golpea

Auch! Porque me golpeas?!-Le dice enojado

Me vengare maldito hikari te convertiré en chibi, muajajaja-Dicho eso saca el cetro del milenio y manda a Marik a la pared

Mi espalda!-Grita aterrado y sin moverse

Muajajaja-se rie macabramente

Entonces Yami Marik con el cetro hace que marik se retuersa del dolor, lo tiro bruscamente hacia la puerta, lo pateo muchas veces al pobre Marik hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Yami Marik ve a su hikari malherido.

Muajajaja es hora de vengarme muajajaja-con el cetro lo convierte en chibi.

Marik empieza a experimentar un terrible dolor de cuerpo que termina lastimándolo muy pequeño Marik lo miro horrorizado y llorando. Yami Marik se burlo de Marik, lo tiro al suelo y salio de la escena victoioso.

Continuara……………..

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:El comienzo del horror

Luego de que Yami Marik saliera de la escena victorioso, Ishizu abrio la puerta para ver como estaba Marik, pero no contesto, Ishizu abrio la puerta pero no habia nadie aaste que vio unos pequeños pies morenos sobre la cama de Marik, entonces Ishizu saco las sabanas y no podia creerlo lo que vio fue a un chibi Marik de 5 años viendola calmado

Marik-Fue lo unico que dijo

Mama ya te dije que no voy a jugar con Baisy-dice dormido

Marik Baisy murio-Le dice su hermana shockeada-cuantos años tenes?

Asi-Marik le muestra los dedos

Mmm tenes 5 años bueno me parece que sos lo suficientemente mayor,bueno te lo dire en realidad tenes 17 años, pero Yami Marik te encongio me entendistes-le explico lo que paso

Marik estaba muy shockeado, no podia hablar y ni moverse, solo se le cayeron muchas lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos y Ishizu trataba de calmarlo

Ya ya no llores derrotaremos a Yami Marik, tranquilo-Le seca las lagrimas

T-T- no paraba de llorar

Marik no me gusta verte así, porfavor no llores-le seca las lagrimas

Ok-deja de llorar

Ese es el Marik que conozco-Le anima Ishizu

Bueno que hacemos?-Le dice Marik-No hace falta que me cargues ok

Te llevo al jardin-Lo carga

WTF!!! No voy al jardin!!!-Dijo Marik muy enojado con su hermana

Chau Marik te veo luego-se va

Marik penso que su hermana lo trata como un chibi y estaba muy furioso con su yami que comenzo a insultarlo muy fuerte desde el jardin que todo el mundo no lo escucho muy fuerte.

Grrr maldito Yami Marik!!!! Como se atreve a hacerme esto maldito!!!! Juro que me vengare de el lo juro!!!!!!-grito muy fuerte que lo escucho todo el edificio- mejor me callo-Entra al jardin muy molesto

La profesora lo presenta ante todos los alumnos, Marik se presenta muy amablemente con todos los alumnos, los chicos salieron al recreo, Marik estaba pensando un plan cuando un cuchillo le corto el brazo y lo lastimo gravemente y llamaron a una ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital, enseguida vino su hermana para disculparse con Marik.

Marik perdon no debi llevarte al jardin,perdon-le dijo llorando y abrazandolo

Ya te perdono hermanita-la consola abrazandola tambien-debemos vencer a Yami Marik y volver a ser yo mismo.

Continuara……………….

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
